


No Power in the Verse

by maliwanhellfire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Casual Ableism, Erica/Boyd side pairing, F/M, Firefly AU, If you've watched the show you know what to expect, Kira/Scott minro side pairing, M/M, Open Relationships, Science Fiction, Self Harm, Violence, aftermath of human experimentation, description of abuse, many of the same issues firefly has in that respect, slow burn everything but erica/boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliwanhellfire/pseuds/maliwanhellfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Who is this?” Dr Argent asks. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>There’s a photo of his Dad on the holoscreen. It’s recent and candid. His father is ordering coffee, and he looks tired. The early-morning light makes the shadows around his eyes seem deeper than they probably are… Were. Maybe he was having a bad week. Maybe he already looks better.</i></p><p>  <i>“Stiles, don’t be belligerent,” Argent says, voice warm and chiding, fingers running over a red button.</i></p><p>  <i>“That’s my dad,” Stiles replies.</i></p><p> <br/>New: Chapter 5 and Epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A casual pun

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings for physical violence and casually ableist language. Erica and Boyd have a very loving, open relationship, and sometimes they bring other people into their bed. Derek hates this because it's a) noisy and b) upsetting when it happens in his gorram kitchen. Erica thinks he's a big baby because she and Boyd clean up after themselves, but some people just can't handle PDA.

This story has an unsatisfying ending, so it's gone now.  
Thank you Jocat for letting me know.  
I will make sure my free work is to a more professional and exacting standard in future.


	2. A veiled reference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: References to past abuse. References to porn.

This story has an unsatisfying ending, so it's gone now.  
Thank you Jocat for letting me know.  
I will make sure my free work is to a more professional and exacting standard in future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're getting into Stiles' stuff now. I'm going somewhere with this.


	3. A Joker and a Queen

This story has an unsatisfying ending, so it's gone now.  
Thank you Jocat for letting me know.  
I will make sure my free work is to a more professional and exacting standard in future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. 2014 was a hell of a year. 
> 
> Two by two, friends. Two by two.


	4. Simon Says

This story has an unsatisfying ending, so it's gone now.  
Thank you Jocat for letting me know.  
I will make sure my free work is to a more professional and exacting standard in future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience.


	5. Word games

This story has an unsatisfying ending, so it's gone now.  
Thank you Jocat for letting me know.  
I will make sure my free work is to a more professional and exacting standard in future.


	6. Epilogue

This story has an unsatisfying ending, so it's gone now.  
Thank you Jocat for letting me know.  
I will make sure my free work is to a more professional and exacting standard in future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is finally done. I apologize for how long it took, and I hope it turned out ok. 
> 
> Honestly, I'm out of the Teen Wolf fandom now, but I didn't want to keep everyone hanging on my old WIPs. This one's been going for almost a year (god...). I feel a lot more negatively about Firefly than I did when I started it, so I'm sorry about all the questionable tropes I used. Still, I wanted to finish it up. I actually had a good chunk of the final chapter written up ages ago, it just needed to be finished off.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this, I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is my tumblr.](http://maliwanhellfires.tumblr.com/)


End file.
